Torune Aburame
was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Aburame clan, as well as a high-ranking member of the disbanded ANBU faction: Root. Personality Like all other members of the ANBU faction, Root, Torune lacks a personality due to the gruelling training regimen Danzō had them undergo at a young age. As such, he acts merely as a tool that carries out Danzō's orders. The only discernible trait that he and the other members have shown is fierce loyalty towards Danzō and some degree of level-headedness. As such, he was willing to face Tobi with Fū and Danzō without reservation. Appearance When first introduced, Torune's appearance was that of a regular Konoha ANBU, complete with a white cloak and mask. After removing the mask, it is noted that with the exception of a small area around his nose and mouth, his features were covered by a mask. His glasses were built into the mask, obscuring his eyes as is customary for members of the Aburame clan. He was also heavily clothed — seemingly another trait of the Aburame. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, as customary of all Root members. This most likely showed their allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants, similar to that of Neji's and carried several pouches with him and wore a pair of black gloves. Abilities Danzō stated that he and Fū are two of the most skilled ninjas in Root.Naruto chapter 455, page 1 Torune is part of the Aburame clan, and like the other members, he is skilled at using insects in combat. However, his bug techniques are rare even among the Aburame. He controls the many nano-sized, venomous insects that covers his body, allowing him to infect anyone with a mere touch.Naruto chapter 475, page 8 Due to this he wears gloves and keeps his skin almost completely covered when not in battle. The insects spread onto the opponent's skin causing severe pain which can potentially lead to death. Torune can call off the insects with a touch of a finger and remove the venom using an antidote. Shikuro Aburame is said to be the only one with an antidote for the insects' venom and the antibodies in his blood to render him immune to the insect's poison, so it is thus assumed that Torune is his son. Like many other Root members, Torune carried a tantō on his back, though he was not seen using it. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Danzō selects Torune and Fū to escort him to the Kage Summit. Before leaving, Danzō instructs Torune to have some of his men watch Naruto Uzumaki. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Torune comes to Danzō's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. Zetsu informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence and Fū and Torune try to go and eliminate them. The Raikage goes instead, so they stay with Danzō. When Sasuke arrives at their location they flee. They are pursued by Ao, and Torune carries Fū's body while he deals with Ao. Nearing Konoha, Torune, Fū, and Danzō are ambushed by Tobi. While Danzō prepares for battle he has them distract Tobi. When Fū is caught by Tobi, Torune throws a kunai at him, forcing him to release Fū. Fū and Torune try attacking from different angles, hoping that one of them will be able to attack Tobi while Tobi is attacking the other. Tobi sees through their plan but plays along, causing Torune to accidentally infect Fū with his nano-sized, venomous insects. Torune cures him, but Tobi quickly sends them both away with his space–time technique. At the last moment, Torune is able to infect Tobi's right arm, forcing him to remove it. Shinobi World War Arc To alleviate some of his unease surrounding Kabuto Yakushi's motives, Tobi demands that he demonstrate the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. With Kabuto lacking the necessary sacrifices however, Tobi releases the captive Torune and Fū. Both mentally and physically restrained, Torune's neck is unceremoniously snapped by Tobi, who orders that Fū be used to reincarnate the former. Doing as asked, Kabuto pierces Torune's corpse and wipes the blood-stained kunai along a scroll, and begins the ritual whilst tossing his body aside. As ash surrounds Fū, Torune's form is restored and being brought back to life, disoriented, he questions his whereabouts. Kabuto then plants a talisman into Torune's head, binding him to his will. As Kabuto departs, a coffin envelops Torune and then vanishes with him inside. Later with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, it is assumed that Torune's soul, like the others, was returned to the afterlife. Creation and Conception In designing Torune, Masashi Kishimoto noted that he wanted to create an American superhero lookalike, thus using a mask to cover everything but his mouth — something Kishimoto noted to be a novelty in the series. Kishimoto also noted that this way, he could express Torune's feelings using his mouth even with his eyes concealed. Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Torune is a support-only character. Trivia * When chapter 455 was first published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Torune's eyes are visible. This is corrected in later chapters and the tankōbon version of the chapter. References de:Torune Aburame es:Torune Aburame ru:Торуне